Gamers Know More Than They Let On!
by PiScEs-BlOsSoM69
Summary: Set in Wammy time...A conversation between Mello and Matt, that hits closer to home than Mello would like. Hopefully better than summary! X3


GAH, I know I should be updating my other stories, but this just popped into my head and just wrote itself!

It's my first attempt at Death Note fan fiction so give me a break, ohkies???

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did Takada would've died sooner and Matt, Mello and L would still be alive! And Near would get all the toys he wants cause I'm a Wammy girl at heart! I also don't own any Lego's or any games mentioned either!

This is set about 3 days before L dies. Just something I thought that might've happened to make Near have a better impression of Mello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day at Wammy's orphanage, the birds were chirping, children were playing and Matt was in his bedroom, just about to beat his best time on Mario Kart. He was almost there when the door to his room slammed open with a loud BANG. Matt jumped high into the air as Mello came storming in viciously biting large chunks out of the chocolate bar clenched in his hand. You could fell the anger radiating off him in waves as he paced around the room.

Matt frowned, looking over to the television, which had turned off during the uproar Mello had created, before walking over to Mello and grasping him firmly by the shoulders, stopping him mid step. "What happened Mello?" he questioned. This was probably a bad move because as soon as the words left his mouth, Mello was pacing around the room again, chocolate bar mutilated from abuse.

"THE WEEKLY RANKINGS WERE JUST POSTED AND THE DAMN ALBINO SHEEP BEAT ME AGAIN!!! NOW I'LL HAVE TO WORK HARDER TO BECOME NUMBER ONE!" Mello roared, kicking a chair across the room. Matt ducked so he wouldn't be hit before murmuring "I don't see what the big deal is, It's better if Near is number one anyway."

It must've been Matt unlucky day, Mello had pinned him to the floor, face dangerously close and almost purple from anger.

"What did you just say?"

His voice was so low and hate filled, if it was anybody else but Matt, they would've pissed their pants, but Matt was used to Mello's rages that he seemed hardly phased. Using a skill he learned many years ago, he flipped Mello over so that he was the one pinned and shoved the discarded chocolate bar into his mouth. Once he though Mello was calm enough, he released his grip and let Mello sit up, before explaining what he had meant.

"Mel, I was saying that maybe it is better if Near was number one, because what if you actually beat him? What would you do once you had accomplished your dream? You wouldn't work as hard, you wouldn't study as much, you'd never challenge yourself to learn more and be the best."

"That's because I WOULD be the best" Mello retorted. But quietened down once he saw the glare Matt gave him.

"Yes you would be the best, until someone came along and beat you again. There'll always be someone smarter than you, whether intellectually or otherwise. You just have to work to be the best you can be, because there's always someone who's number two to you."

"Oh yeah Matt, and who would that be???"

"Me. But you don't see me trying to compete with you every time you do something better than me, I support you, because that what friends do." Mello was silent for a moment before smiling at Matt, thanking him and exiting the room. Matt smiled back before sitting on his inflatable chair and hoping to try and beat his best time again. His grin widened even further when he turned the television on and found that his game hadn't turned off and he had beaten his high score.

Meanwhile, back with Mello

Mello strode past the various doors of the orphanage before halting at the door with the sign that said 'Playroom'. Even though it was for all of the other children, hardly anybody went in there, except a pale white-haired child that Mello was previously ranting about. Near sat stacking Lego upon Lego, building a small replica of the Eifel Tower. He glanced up at Mello with a slightly confused expression.

"Yes, Mello? Was there something you need?" even the tone of his voice was slightly confused. Mello attributed it to the fact every time he set foot in the playroom he was never this calm and always resulted in Near having to visit the hospital wing. Mello took a deep breath and said,

"Congratulations on ranking number one this week. But I won't lose to you anymore." The momentary shock was evident on the pale boys face before it was replaced with a calm expression. He nodded once and replied "Very well Mello, but you must understand that I have no intention of losing to you either." Mello smirked before leaving the room. if he had stayed just a few more moments he would've caught the smile that ghosted on Nears face as he continued stacking Legos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it do you love it? Hate it? I'd love to see what you think!


End file.
